


A Simple Mission!

by Keeks89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Hurt, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt Prompto Argentum, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeks89/pseuds/Keeks89
Summary: It should have been an easy mission kill some Coeurl collect the gil and finally spend some much needed rest in Lestallum, but nothing was ever that easy. Prompto and Ignis just want some time together as do Noctis and Gladio who could have expected it to end in such a messy way.





	1. A Simple Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction so I apologise for any mistakes, I am working on Chapter 2 which will have a bit more of Mature theme!.

Prompto was beginning to think that maybe this was not the best idea, with the lack of potions and Elixers they had in stock, this should have been a nice simple quest to earn some extra gil. They had picked it up on one of their stops to refill the car, to everyone’s surprise it was Noctis that suggested it “Come on it will be a simple go in clear some Coeurl and collect the money” that was the plan any way and everyone seemed to be on bored even Prompto thought this would be a nice simple quest.  
They had all agreed that the extra money would allow them a few nights stay in Lestallum for some much needed rest and a stock up on the basics, not that it took much to convince Gladio even if he didn’t like to admit it they could tell that Gladio missed Iris and he was keen to get some alone time with Noctis and you could tell from the way Noct kept looking at Gladio when he thought no one was looking, but in all honesty Prompto wanted to spend some time with Ignis just as badly it had been a good few weeks since they had gathered enough money to get two rooms and as much as he Loved Noct and Gladdy not being able to be alone with Ignis was frustrating in more than one way.  
Ignis was the only one that hadn’t let any signs show, though it worried Prompto to no end he knew that Ignis like to keep as much of his desires and emotions to himself to save face, though just once he would like him to pull him into a hug or tug him into a private space….but not once did they think they would be surrounded by them yet here they were overrun by the beast and now was definitely not the time to be getting distracted not when they where currently in the middle of a fight for their life.  
Prompto had no idea where they kept coming from there was no cave close by or a wooded area it was a field a large open nowhere to hide field.  
Focusing on the fight around him Prompto shot at one that was trying to sneak up on Gladio, earning a nod of thanks from the big guy who was doing he best to fight off three rather large beast from the corner of his eyes he kept getting glimpses of Noctis as he warped from enemy to enemy wasting no time in cutting them down, it never failed to impress Prompto.  
Glancing around he made sure to pick off as many as he could that where getting to close to any of his friends and his partner as he was shooting down a group a few feet away he felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck as the sound of Noctis scream filled his ears wasting no time he ran towards his friend shooting down any of the beast that stood in his way, he knew he was the only one that could reach him as the other two where busy fighting off their own groups.  
“Noct I got you! Hang in there!” he shot down the last enemy’s that was trying it’s best to chew through his friend, sliding to his knees as he reached Noctis he made sure the beast that had the Princes leg in his jaw had gone limp before prying it from his leg, then without even a second thought he pulled out his last hi-potion and grabbed Noctis’s hand placing the delicate vile into his shaking hands then gathering his hands into his own he helped Noctis crush the glass.  
Hearing Noctis’s sigh of relief as the Hi-potion quickly got to work healing over the angry looking flesh, “Thanks Prom” Noctis smiled up at his friend “Any time” Prompto smiled back, he watched as the smile on Noctis’s face dropped to one of horror as he felt something sharp sync into his neck, how had he missed one he was sure he had shot them all, he felt himself being dragged backward as Noctis tried to keep hold of his hand, he didn’t even realise he was screaming as he felt the sharp pain through his neck everything was moving to quickly he felt a sudden weight as something was jammed into the beast killing it within seconds, though he couldn’t see who had come to his aid he knew as soon as the gloved hands pressed against his side it was Ignis, he let out a sob as he was pulled against the others chest “shh my love I’ve got you” he tried his best to stay calm.  
“Noctis potion now!” Noctis shook his head “I’m out Gladdy?” Gladio pulled out a potion handing it straight to Ignis “This is all I have” Ignis took it pressing it into Prompto’s hands, frowning at how cold they were , this was not good, “It will do for now until we get back”. Crushing the vile between his fingers “hang in the Dove I’ll get you fixed up” he watched as the bleeding slowed slightly not happy with how little that potion had done “Noctis pass me his arm tie”, within seconds Noctis was scrambling to untie the black and white arm tie handing over to Ignis who wasting no time pressed down on the still bleeding wound, Prompto groaned but did not stare “I’m sorry love just a little longer” Ignis whispered to Prompto taking note of the way his body relaxed.  
The car journey back collect the money was tense Prompto was lay across the back with his head resting on Gladio’s legs who was doing his best to keep light pressure on the wound without causing discomfort to the small blonde. Noctis kept checking in every now and then, he knew there was nothing he could do but it helped to calm him when he watched the rise and fall of Prompto’s chest. To anyone who didn’t know Ignis he would have passed as calm and collected but Noctis and Gladio could tell from the speed that he was driving, the tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel and the way he kept looking into the rear view mirror that he was worried.  
No one could blame him, ever since he and Prompto had started seeing each other they had noticed a change in Ignis the usually strict and stern man had actually started to relax a lot more, taking part in conversations and even taking time away from his royal duties to spend time together with the blonde safe to say Prompto had done wonders for the man as had Ignis for him. Noctis had never seen his friend so happy and confident and it really warmed him to know that two of his closest friends had found happiness like he had with Gladio’s and he knew that his shield felt the same way, though they where on this journey due to duty all four of them where family to each other that was something that had never changed.  
They finally pulled into the place and Noctis and Ignis waisted no time cashing in there quest and heading into the shop to purchase everything they needed to keep Prompto going until they reached their hotel. When they made there way back to the car Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the site before him despite his worry for Prompto the image of Gladio holding his head in place like the blonde was made out of glass but it was also the gentle way the big guy was running his fingers through the messy blonde locks, he was so grateful for his friends and they way they all supported him and Prompto and he was more than happy when he found out about Noctis and Gladio though part of that was because he was fed up of all there arguing before they finally realise all the tension was due to a mutual like for each other safe to say him and Prompto where more than happy with the peace that came when the two finally got together.  
After cleaning and patching up the bite on Prompto’s shoulder he gently, with the help of the others, sat the small blonde so that he could get him to take some painkillers, hoping it would help to calm any chance of a fever the other may get. The next task was to get them back to Lestallum and into their rooms. Ignis knew Iris would have already had them booked in, she was like her brother reliable without fail and at times like this Ignis was grateful.  
The journey to the hotel its self was, thankfully, uneventful Ignis parked the car a close as he could to hotel. Gladio carried Prompto without even needing to be asked he made his way quickly to the hotel, Ignis and Noctis walked ahead to clear a path for the big guy who was doing his best not to knock or jolt the still unconscious blonde.  
Iris was in the reception waiting for them the smile falling from her face when she noticed Prompto. She made her way over starting to fuss “Iris it’s lovely to see you again, I do not mean to rush you but” before Ignis could finish what he was saying Iris ran to the desk grabbing two sets of keys and asking for the first aid kit that was kept for emergency’s, passing one of the keys over to Noctis and the other to Ignis “your rooms are ready I will get them to ring a doctor” Ignis placed his hand gently on the flustered girls shoulder “Iris I appreciate your concern, we have given him a potion and have more curatives ready for when he wakes” he held out his hand for the first aid box which was handed over to him without question “Though I would rather care for him myself, but if I feel there is anything out of my skill set I will ring down for help” Iris nodded relaxing some what at how calm the other man sounded, if Ignis was happy with how Prompto was holding up then so was she, she was one of the first people Prompto had confided in about his feelings for Ignis, apart from Noctis of course but everyone knew there was no secrets between them. With a nod the men made there way up to Ignis and Prompto’s room “Thank you again Iris” Ignis called over his shoulder.  
The few minutes it took to get to there room was silent, it was usually the hyper blonde that would fill that silence no matter how tired and bruised the group where he always managed to cheer the others up and they where all missing the sound of his voice, no matter how much they complained about him not being able to stay quiet for more than a minute they all silently agreed never to complain again when the other woke.  
Ignis opened the door holding it so Gladio could carry him through “Gladio place him in the bath if you could I want to get him cleaned and wrapped up” the bigger man nodded heading into the bathroom to gently lay Prompto into the tub Noctis patted Ignis on the arm smiling though his tiredness “He will be okay, takes a lot more than that to keep him down” Ignis returned the tired smile nodding “I know I will get him cleaned and healed….I just” Noctis squeezed his shoulder encouraging the other to open up “just wish I was quicker” “Hey none of us could have prevented this and if any of us are to blame its me for taking on this quest in the first place and using up the last hi-potion…but no one is to blame here it should have been an easy quest no one was supposed to get hurt” Ignis nodded turning to make his way into the bathroom he rested his hand on the larger mans shoulder, who was knelt next to the tub untying the others boots “Thank you Gladio I will take it from here, go and get some rest, and make sure Noctis also gets some rest”.  
Gladio looked up at Ignis noting how tired the man looked now that the adrenaline had worn off “Ill go and grab our stuff first” before Ignis could protest the other man stood “Once I have done that I promise I will get some rest” Ignis nodded “deal.. thank you” Gladio ruffled the other man’s hair “that’s what friends are for” Ignis swatted the larger mans hand away fixing the mess that he had caused, he smiled over to the other man “I will let you off just this once” the groan from the tub brought them all back to the task at hand and without wasting another moment they all set to there own tasks, Gladio dragged the prince along with him not wanting the other to get in the way while Ignis did what he needed to do.  
By time Ignis had removed the smaller man’s clothes the other had started to finally wake he opened one of the potions holding it up to Prompto’s lips “come on love drink” he helped to support his head gently tipping the vile watching as the potion started to work. Prompto couldn’t help but grimace at the taste “god that stuff never taste nice” he was taken back by how gruff his voice sounded, the memories of what had happened syncing in, he slowly opened his eyes smiling tiredly at Ignis watching the relief on the others face “welcome back love” Prompto went to lean forward stopping half way at the pain in his shoulder, Ignis instinctively supported the other man “yeah that’s still going to hurt for a bit the potions can only heal so much after time” Ignis checked over the now basically healed wound “I’m sorry” Prompto lent forward resting against the other man “you have nothing to be sorry about” Ignis ran his hands through the messy blonde locks. Neither of the men knew how long they had stayed like that just enjoying the feel of each other until they heard the clearing of the taller mans throat “I don’t mean to ruin a tender moment but I have your things” he held the bags out turning his head away, it was then that Prompto realised he was in nothing but his underwear he instinctively wrapped his arms around his body as Ignis moved in front to cover as much of his lover as he could “ahh yes thank you” he moved forward leading the other man out to give Prompto some privacy. Ignis was surprised to see the prince still awake holding out a bag “We picked up some food on the way is he okay” Ignis took the bag smiling at the two men “He I tender but alive, like you said it takes more than that to kill him”, “I CAN HEAR YOU!” Prompto yelled from the bathroom. They all burst out laughing unable to contain the relief it had definitely been a long day.  
“Rite I think it’s best we all get some rest” Ignis could sense how eager Gladio was to spend some time alone with the prince “yes and I still have to clean up our messy Chocobo” he smiled knowingly at the other men “HEY” Prompto yelled once more “AGAIN I CAN HEAR YOU!” they all bid farewell the other two men heading to there room “Oh before you settle in would you mind letting Iris know he is awake and recovering” the only response Ignis got was Glodio throwing a thumbs up at the other man.  
Ignis closed and locked the door, turning to make his way into the bathroom he was surprised to see Prompto stood in the doorway completely nude “care to help an injured man” he winked over at Ignis who placed the food and bags near the bed “that depends on what kind of help is needed” he stayed turned away from the other man hiding the smile that had formed on his face “well I might struggle to wash my own back and I am more than willing to return the favour” Ignis stood for a moment before he started to remove his clothes neatly piling them on a chair near the bed “It would be rude to turn down an offer like that” he turned to Prompto noting the way the other man was looking at him “shall we” he nodded toward the shower watching as Prompto turned not even hiding the fact that he was watching the blondes ass as he walked, he had to keep reminding himself that the other man had not long been a chew toy for one of those fowl creatures.  
Even though Prompto was trying his best I’m totally fine act Ignis could tell by the way he was moving that the other male was sore and tired to say the least. He set the shower to a reasonable temperature, letting Prompto lean his weight against him, what ever the other needed he would gladly provide. He helped Prompto step over the bath and under the warm sprays of the water watching as it turned from clear to a horrid red, reminding him once more of what had happened moments earlier. He waited for Prompto to relax into the warmth of the water before going to gather what they needed for the shower. Stopping to take in the almost clean appearance he couldn’t help but smile at how content the smaller blonde looked.  
“Still room for one more” he smiled at Prompto who opened his eyes briefly “For you Iggy there is always room” he moved over making sure there was more than enough space for the other man to join him, it had been a tiring few days and all he wanted was to get clean and into bed and cuddled up to Ignis, the rest of his list could wait tonight he just wanted to relax no interruptions.  
Ignis waisted no more time before stepping under the shower moving in close to Prompto he poured some of the blondes favourite shampoo into his hand before massaging it into the others scalp making sure to remove any dirty or blood that clung, he happily allowed Prompto to lie against his chest enjoying this rare moment of contact with the other, it was moments like this that Ignis wished would never end.

Once they had both washed and dried, they took a moment to steal a kiss before heading over to their bags, Ignis kept his arm around Prompto’s back still not willing to let go. “pyjamas or” before Ignis could finish Prompto had pulled away slipping between the bed sheets “Well I think that answered my question” he kissed Prompto’s forehead before making his way around the bed to join the other under the sheets pulling him close “Lets get some sleep we can eat when we wake” kissing the top of Prompto’s head he let his eyes fall shut, the next few days he would make the most of there time together.


	2. Finally Some Alone Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto make the most of there time together after the events of the hunt, making sure to reassure the other they are very much alive and safe something both parties needed, now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late.... okay very late update please be gentle this is my first time posting smut I have written!. Also I thought this was a lot longer before I posted it xD I will make it so next time.

Prompto wasn’t sure when he had fell asleep. He could remember most of what had happened yesterday all the way up to snuggling into Ignis and closing his eyes. He could tell the other man was still asleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest, he knew the other man must have been tired after everything they had all been through, what he had put them through, but he was grateful for them all he knew no matter what they would be there for him, like he would for them.  
He took a few minutes just enjoying the feel of Ignis next to him, it wasn’t often they got to spend time like this, and he was going to make the most of every second. Smiling to himself he decided to wake the other man in his favourite way sliding as carefully as he could under the sheets, trying not to wake him just yet. He positioned himself carefully over straddling Ignis, running his hands up Ignis’s chest kissing slowly down from his neck to his chest.  
“Well that’s one way to wake up” opening his eyes he looked up at Prompto smiling down at him, he smiled back sliding his hands up Prompto’s arms taking a moment to feel the nearly healed skin, he was glad it wasn’t going to scare the pale skin he didn’t want to think of what might have happed if it had taken any longer. He pulled Prompto down into a kiss taking his time to savour the feel of Prompto’s lips against his own, he had missed spending time with the other like this more than he would like to admit, but both of them knew that there duty to Noctis came first it was something they had both agreed when they discussed there feeling for each other and Ignis knew that it was probably what made them even stronger they both where dedicated to Noctis and each other equally but he hoped that Prompto knew the feelings he held for him where a lot different from his duty to the Prince.  
Bringing himself back to the task at hand which was the lovely blond currently straddling him he glided his nails lightly down Prompto’s back earning a satisfied moan from the smaller man. Pulling away from Ignis’s Prompto smiled down at Ignis as he felt the other man’s hands slide down stopping just above his ass. Deciding to waste no time Prompto pushed Ignis’s hands the rest of the way before lightly grind down against his quickly growing arousal “Well some one is clearly feeling a lot better” Ignis said squeezing Prompto’s behind enjoying the sensation of the friction of moving against the other man. Prompto just responded by kissing Ignis deepening until the other man moaned then pulling away to whisper into his ear “it feels like I’m not the only one feeling better” once again grinding down onto the hard shaft below him. Ignis couldn’t help but moan at the way Prompto could rile him up it was unbearable how the happy go luck blonde had managed to break through his well-crafted wall of self-control he had built over the years, but he would not trade anything for what he had with the other man.  
Grabbing hold of Prompto’s waist he flipped him gently so that the blonde was under him “you can’t blame me for being so eager my love it’s been some time since we have had time for just us” he loved every inch of the man below him and he would make sure the other new by the end of this just how much he had missed his company “now then shall we make up for lost time” pushing Prompto’s legs he placed himself between them making sure to press his length just enough for the other to feel him, earning him a breathless moan from the eager blonde “I think we have waited long enough Iggy let’s just skip the foreplay” Ignis couldn’t help but laugh it looked like he wasn’t the only one touch starved “Indeed I would say we have both been patient enough love” moving away from the warmth of his lover he quickly retrieved the items they would need from his bag before returning to his previous position. He took a moment to admire Prompto’s appearance Ignis had always loved how pale the others skin was and how clear the freckles shown in patches on different parts of his body.  
Pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers Ignis lent forward to capture Prompto’s lips, doing his best to distract him as he started to prepare the other, he took his time exploring the blondes mouth taking care not to rush stretching him. It did not matter how much they both wanted this Ignis would not risk hurting him. After some time Prompto started to buck up trying to chase his fingers, this is when he knew that he was ready to move on, he kept the momentum enjoying the sounds the other was making, getting louder with his frustration. He pulled his fingers out slowly knowing had tortured the other, and himself, enough.  
Pulling Prompto in closer so that it would be easier on them both he started to insert himself slowly making sure to watch Prompto’s face for any sign of discomfort. Pausing once he was fully inside the other leaning into capture the others lips kissing him, he had missed this feeling being with Prompto was something Ignis would never give up. He could feel Prompto relax, he pulled out part way before pushing back in moaning at how tight and warm the other was.  
Prompto moaned when Ignis started moving finally it was starting. He knew that Ignis hated the idea of hurting him but honestly rite now that was the last thing on his mind, he just wanted to allow this moment to consume him and not worry about everything else but him and Ignis.  
It didn’t take long for them both to get lost in the passion of the moment not even taking the usual care in trying to hold back their voices.  
“nnggg…Ignis ples…ah” one thing that never failed to unhinge Ignis was when Prompto used his name, he usually only called him by nicknames such as Iggy or Igster. With out needing to be prompting any further he picked up the pace leaning down to start nipping on Prompto’s neck enticing more delicious noises from his other half.  
Every little noise just drove the fire in Ignis, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came undone taking Prompto’s member in hand he stroked him in time with his thrusts.  
Prompto couldn’t help the noises he was to overtook by how every time Ignis thrust back in he felt like every inch of him was on fire and he knew it wouldn’t be long not with every sensitive part of him being mistreated in the best way by the man that had been overtaking him for weeks, he let the feelings take over him focusing on every little sensation an erotic sounds coming from his lover “Ignis…ah..ha …nnnggg close…” he felt every muscle tense as his orgasm hit moaning out Ignis’s name he could feel as his lover climaxed the warmth filling him.  
It took both men a moment to collect themselves Ignis being the first to move earing a low groan from his lover “I know my love” he hadn’t noticed until now just how tired he was but there was more to be done. Ignis made quick work of cleaning down Prompto and himself placing the towel on the side, that was something for tomorrow, returning to the bed he pulled he slid in next to Prompto making sure not to wake him. Prompto didn’t stare completely wiped out from all of the events of the day both bad and good.


End file.
